Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to operation of a pen function in an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for operation of a pen function and an electronic device supporting the same for various user functions of electronic devices that include handheld and portable electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
With the advantages of functionality while being mobile, electronic devices such as mobile terminals are now in widespread use. More particularly, a portable electronic devices such as mobile terminals, tablets, and phablets or smartphones that enable a voice communication while being in motion have become increasingly popular. Recently, mobile terminals have been designed to support various functions such as a file playback function, file search function, and file edit function as well as a communication function. The user can enjoy various functions provided by the mobile terminal.
Typically, the mobile terminal is limited in size for convenience of portability and use while being in mobile, and thus the mobile terminal has a small display area as compared to a TV monitor. There is a disadvantage in the small display area of a mobile terminal in that it is difficult to perform various user inputs when doing so on such a small display unit. To overcome this problem, an input device is sometimes provided in conventional devices, such as a stylus pen or capability to detect various touches of user digits that can be associated with various functions. With a pen input, the user can manipulate contact with more detail than with digits because of the relatively smaller tip of a pen stylus versus, for example, a finger. However, the stylus pen is rarely used except in special cases because many functions of the mobile terminal can often be controlled by fingers, and the additional tasks of carrying and removing a stylus pen from a storage area of a mobile terminal is relatively cumbersome, and then the stylus pen needs to be put away. Therefore, a conventional stylus pen input is typically used to touch a specific area output on a display unit. Accordingly, there is a trend for requirements for operation of various functions of a terminal based on a stylus pen input.